La sentencia de muerte de Boruto Uzumaki
by Fairy servent
Summary: Boruto, el hijo del Séptimo lo sabe, una Sarada molesta es peligrosa, muchas veces recibió uno que otro golpecito, pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez realmente lo quiere matar.


Bueno nunca escribí una historia de Naruto pero después de ver la película de Boruto no pude contenerme jaja

Sin mas les precento mi primer fic de los primogenitos de Naruto y Sasuke

La sentencia de muerte de Boruto Uzumaki

Un día apacible en Konoha, pájaros cantando, calles llenas de gente Anko comiendo dangos… y Boruto huyendo desesperadamente de una furiosa Sarada

Mitsuki veía atentamente a sus dos compañeros con una expresión divertida, habían pasado años desde que se formara un nuevo equip pesar de todo ese tiempo el peliblanco seguía divirtiéndose con las escenas de sus amigos.

Sarada golpeaba con toda su fuerza a los clones de sombra de Boruto en un intento por asestarle al rostro del rubio que intentaba desesperadamente de alejarse de la pelinegra. La joven estaba echa una fiera con su ahora largo cabello negro brillante. Sus ojos brillaban de un rojo brillante debido a la furia y la vergüenza que activaron el sharingan.

Konohamaru miraba todo con una enorme gota de sudor en la frente. Ciertamente esa escena era algo recurrente entre los dos jóvenes pero ciertamente esta vez la ira de Sarada era incontrolable y como digna hija de su madre la ira de Sarada era igual a peligro.

Hacia solo una hora Sarada se encontraba en su casa luego de levantarse, a sus 17 años ciertamente su cuerpo estaba mas desarrollado que en su niñez…. Salvo cierta parte de su anatomía que parecía haber heredado de su madre y que se negaba a crecer más…

Aun así ciertamente había crecido y la joven princesa Uchiha, estúpido sobrenombre ideado por Bolt cuando escucho como la llamaba su padre, era blanco de muchas miradas.

Al salir de la ducha la joven se dio cuenta de la hora que era y soltó una maldición, desde que se había dejado crecer el pelo perdía la noción del tiempo que tardaba en arreglárselo, seguramente Boruto aparecería en su la puerta de su casa por su tardanza a gritar desaforadamente y ella estaría 10 minutos tratando de convencer a su padre de que Boruto solo estaba allí porque ella se había retrasado en llegar al entrenamiento y no para ir a una cita. Sasuke Uchiha podía ser alguien muy serio e inexpresivo pero NADIE se acercaría a SU princesa salvo que quisiera tener un encuentro muy cercano con su espada con un Chidori de por medio.

Sin embargo lo que mas frustraba a la joven es que Boruto nunca venia con esas intenciones, hacia años que ella había aceptado sus sentimientos por el hijo del séptimo, pero este no parecía estar mayormente interesada en ella mas que por ser su compañera de equipo y la hija de su gran maestro.

La joven suspiro pesadamente para luego salir del baño cubierta por una toalla.

Fue en ese momento cuando al soltar su toalla para empezar a vestirse que lo vio. En joven dueño de sus pensamientos acababa de golpear el vidrio de la ventana subido al árbol con el brazo levantado y una hemorragia nasal y una cara estúpida en el rostro.

Entonces ella noto su situación y se miro a si misma…

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El resto es historia, Sarada le arrojo una silla que derribo a Bolt del árbol quien emprendió su retirada al sentir la intención asesina de su compañera

En la habitación Sasuke irrumpió en la habitación al instante de escuchar el escandalo y fue noqueado por una avergonzada Sarada que luego termino de vestirse para salir disparada por la ventana, dejando a su madre tratando de hacer que su marido recuperara el sentido.

Y así se había llegado a la situación actual, una demoniaca Sarada seguía lanzando maldiciones y Boruto trataba de escapar de los mortales puños de su compañera, el seguía argumentando que todo había sido un accidente, que solo quería evitar un interrogatorio de parte de su maestro, pero lo cierto es que tenia que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no pensar en el cuerpo de Sarada y la visión de la toalla rosa deslizándose hasta el suelo y seguir sacando clones de sombra para evitar una muerte segura.

Lo que el joven rubio no sabia era que acercándose al campo de entrenamiento se encontraba el padre de la joven con su espada desenvainada y brillando con la electricidad que circulaba por su hoja. Si el Hokage necesitaría más que una inútil bestia con cola para proteger su primogénito por haber ensuciado el nombre de su hija.


End file.
